1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel with improved contrast.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,662, discussed below, relates to light-emitting cells of a display device that are individually provided with inner walls at least partially covered by white reflectors consisting of glass material containing transparent particles having different refractive indicies of 5 to 80% by weight, so that extremely high luminous efficiency similar to that of an optical integrating sphere can be realized. Also, openings for emitting colored light can be applied with color filters while the front surface other than those openings of the display device is covered with light-absorbing black material, so that the reflectance for incident ambient light can be reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,782, discussed below, relates to a surface discharge plasma display panel including a pair of front and rear substrates with a discharge space therebetween and a plurality of display electrode pairs on an internal surface of either the front or rear substrate. The display electrodes extend along each display line. The plasma display panel further includes a light shielding film having a belt shape extending along the surface of the front substrate to overlap each area between the adjacent display lines and sandwiched between the display electrodes.
The following patents each discloses features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the inventive features specifically recited in the present application: U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,620 to Yasue, entitled SURFACE DISCHARGE PLASMA DISPLAY PANEL HAVING TWO-DIMENSIONAL BLACK STRIPES OF SPECIFIC SIZE AND SHAPE, issued on Jul. 9, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,216 to Lu et al., entitled HIGH CONTRAST PDP AND A METHOD FOR MAKING THE SAME, issued on Jun. 17, 2003; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,051to Park et al., entitled PLASMA DISPLAY PANEL, issued on Nov. 18, 2003.